


Domestic Bliss

by A_Sherlocked__Girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, References of James Bond movies, Skyfall, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock and John do when they are not chasing criminals and making Lestrade's a hell? Take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here I am, with another one-shot. I had fun writing it and hope you will enjoy the read too. I LOVE hearing from you, so leave a comment if you have a minute to spare.

**_Domestic Bliss_ **

 

 

 

“Sherlock- hey, this is my tea, want a cuppa? Make it yourself….anyway, I was just wondering if you’ve another brother or something.”

 

“Mm, none that I know of, but there‘s always a possibility. And I never make my own tea. That’s your duty.”

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Of course, you should know it. You are always well aware of your duties. My perfect soldier, mmm, yes, scratch there, no, a little left, mmmm.”

 

“Not that, you purring twat. I was talking about you having another brother. Is it Q?”

 

“What?”

 

“Q. Is your brother Q?”

 

“Q is a letter. It doesn’t have any sibling.”

 

“Not, Q Q! Q, the new Quartermaster of MI6.”

 

“MI6? New Quartermaster? John, is Mycroft trying to recruit you? That bastard.”

 

“What? Noooo. I’m talking about Bond, not Mycroft.”

 

“What Bond?”

 

“James Bond! God, Sherlock, have you deleted it, _again_?!”

 

“Ah, that overly sensualized, ridiculously hyped character? How can I forget? The last time I deleted him, you made me watch three Bond movies in one go! My stamina to survive calamities had surprised even me that day.”

 

“Oh, shut up. But you _have to_ see Q, just have to.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To fetch the Skyfall DVD.”

 

“Skyfall?”

 

“The latest Bond film.”

 

“John! I just remembered that I need to go to the yard, right now.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Uh..I miss Geoff?”

 

“Nice try, baby.”

 

“But Jawwwwwwn……”

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“He looks nothing like me!”

 

“He looks just like you, like I’m watching a nerdy teenage Sherlock.”

 

“He looks like a rickety stray kitten.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Stop looking at him like that. He’s not me. Stop smiling at him! And I never wore glasses.”

 

“Pity. I have a thing for the guys with glasses.”

 

“You do? You never told me that. Is that-is that why you like Stamford?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely. Didn’t you know? We used to have steamy hot sex during our college days.”

 

“……………………….”

 

“Aww, is my baby jealous?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Mmmmm…what? That’s all? No, on the lips, I want one on th-mmmmmmmmmm.”

 

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“Q is so cute! And Bond……..”

 

“Stop licking your lips, you uncouth pervert. And those two are complete idiots. One is a stammering toothpick lookalike; another is an old fool, running around like a headless chicken in a superimposed landscape. There’s nothing remotely interesting about them.”

 

“You’re just jealous. I ship them.”

 

“Ship them? To where?”

 

“Huh? Oh no no, I mean I want them to be involved romantically.”

 

“Hm. That Q thing is clearly gay, and that Bond is bi.”

 

“I knew it. Hah! Just like us.”

 

“Stop comparing those two fools to us, John. That’s unacceptable.”

 

“Is it? I wonder how Q would look like in bed….”

 

“………………………………… John, I’m ready for round two.”

 

“Already? Let’s finish the film first.”

 

“My cock needs your attention, right now.”

 

“Mmhm, oh, look, Q’s cardigan’s just like mine!”

 

“Do you want me to prepare myself, Jawn?”

 

“Jesus, Sherlock. Put the sheet back on. You’ll catch a cold, you jealous git. And, don’t you dare to touch that. That arse belongs only to me.”

 

“You are hard.”

 

“I’m always hard for you, baby”

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

“So, you like bespectacled men?”

 

“Mmhm, they are sexy.”

 

“I used to wear glasses when I was seven.”

 

“Really? You never told me before. Do you have a photograph?”

 

“No. But Mummy might have one.”

 

“I want that picture.”

 

“Whom are you calling?”

 

“Mummy darling.”

 

“Mum’s never going to give you that photo. She loves our childhood photos more than us. Ridiculous.”

 

“She has ‘Three Continents Watson’ as her son-in-law, don’t you know?”

 

“You are pure evil.”

 

“No, baby, I’m evilicious……..”

 

 

[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, any guy with glasses? ;D XD


End file.
